


Happily Hostage

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Action, Amy is pregnant in a dangerous situation but shes totally fine, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Amy Santiago, BAMF Jake Peralta, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Married Couple, Peraltiago, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Protective Jake Peralta, Season/Series 07, Takes place in S7, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: Amy is due any day now, but she should have nothing to worry about with a quick trip to the bank.When she and Jake are caught in a hostage situation so close to her due date, will they be able to make it out safely?(Spoiler: of course they will they are a bad ass team)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Happily Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> heres some pregnant amy protective jake and bad ass team!!
> 
> unbeta'd sorry for mistakes!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy and please lmk ur thoughts!

A low, sustained groan woke Jake from his sleep. His eyes slowly blinked open, hands coming up to scrub the sleep away as he turned his body to the side and reached out for the familiar warmth of his pregnant wife beside him. Only to find her space empty. A frown creasing his brow, he pulled himself into a sitting position, noticing her frame perched on the edge of the bed, bowed over.

The groaning was coming from Amy. It sounded like she was in pain.

In an instant, Jake was off the bed and kneeling in front of her, eyes combing over her face. Her nose was scrunched up as she breathed slowly through it, her brow furrowed in pain and her eyes squeezed shut. Small breaths were coming from her tensely pursed lips.

“Ames?” His voice was quiet, yet urgent, “What’s going on, babe?”

“I’m okay.” she promised him in an assured voice, breathing slowly returning to normal as her face smoothed out and she sighed once, “Just a contraction.”

“Contraction?” he couldn’t help the note of excitement in his voice. Was today the day they were going to meet their son? She’d just passed the 37 week mark, so their doctor had warned them it could be any day now.

Amy was shaking her head though, “I think just braxton hicks. I’ve had them on and off this week.”

Jake’s expression fell, “Oh, alright babe. Well let’s keep an eye on it. Don’t want Lil Santiago making his appearance at the precinct. I doubt the cleaning crew would be too happy about that.”

Amy chuckled, rolling her eyes, “I wouldn’t blame them.”

She held her hands out expectantly, which was their latest unspoken signal that she needed assistance. Jake grasped her petite hands in his own and pulled her up off the bed, palms moving up the length of her arms to cup her elbows until she was steadily on her own two feet.

He couldn’t help but hover over her for a minute, watching her delicate balance teeter under the uneven distribution of weight. She was definitely looking and feeling as pregnant as she was. Every time he noticed how much her belly had grown, it only made him giddy and excited for their baby’s impending arrival, but he knew she was uncomfortable and would do anything to take that away from her.

“Hopefully not too much longer.” he murmured, hands moving to her belly, pushing up the fabric of her cotton NYPD t-shirt to rub small circles on the skin. He was rewarded with a few gentle kicks from their son, which made his cheeks crease up in a grin.

Amy smiled as she placed her hands on Jake’s face and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, “The sooner the better. I just don’t want to get my hopes up too much. I’m not due for another three weeks.”

Jake cocked an eyebrow up teasingly, “As if Santiago’s aren’t famously early for everything?”

“We very much are.” Amy agreed, glancing at her alarm clock on the end table, “Which is why I need to start getting ready. We have to stop at the bank on the way to work today.”

“What for?” Jake asked as he crossed the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom and started up the shower for her, grabbing his toothbrush to begin his own morning ritual. Amy was a ‘shower in the morning person’, but he liked to do it the night before. His curly hair was an unruly mess after a shower, and he needed it completely dry to wrangle it into something that could be seen in public.

“My dad sent us a check to start the baby’s college savings fund.” She informed him, stripping out of her pajamas and stepping carefully into the shower.

Jake watched her closely in the mirror as he brushed, ready to spring into action if she slipped. But she made it in smoothly. He was a little on edge about her navigating things like that ever since an incident in her 7th month of pregnancy where she’d tripped getting out of the tub and fallen to the tile. Luckily, Jake was home and at her side in an instant, and she was fine, but it was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to him. Second only to being held at gunpoint.

If anything happened to his wife or baby, he didn’t know what he’d do. He couldn’t even think about it.

“Starting the college fund before he’s even born?” Jake mused, raising his voice so she could hear him over the running water.

He couldn’t see her behind the shower curtain, but he knew she was shrugging, “Did you want me to say no to the free money?”

Jake laughed, “ _Never_ babe. Never say no to free money.”

“That’s what I thought.”

After Amy had showered and gotten dressed and ready, and Jake had finished styling his hair and throwing on some clothes, they were off to start the day. They had a later shift today, both scheduled to start at 10, so they had plenty of time to swing by the bank and get the account set up.

As he drove, Amy sat in the passenger seat and went through their weekly budget checklist, which was of course perfectly managed as always. Jake smiled as he listened to her list each grocery item she’d bought two days before and what it had cost. They really didn’t need to nickel and dime themselves so much, but Amy was a control freak, and with the baby coming, she wanted more padding in the savings than ever before.

Jake was happy to go along with whatever she needed to feel ready and in control of the situation. As nervous as he’d been to become a father, he was more excited than anything. He genuinely felt ready, and as hard as he tried, he really couldn’t feel as stressed as she seemed to be. They could afford it, they’d figured out babysitting and shift schedules, their marriage was stronger than ever, they were ready. _He_ was ready.

The ride to the bank was short, and Jake was out of the car first, circling around to open Amy’s door and help her up before she could even unbuckle. At first, she’d always resisted his outstretched hand and said she didn’t need any help. But as her middle grew and regular tasks became more difficult, she submitted and allowed him to help her. They entered the nearly-empty bank. It was a slow morning it seemed, but there was a group of about fifteen people waiting in line or making deposits. They found the line they needed and were about 6th.

“Do you wanna go sit babe?” Jake gestured to the plush chairs by the entrance, “Could be a bit of a wait.”

Amy shook her head, “No. Standing is good, helps my back.”

Jake offered her a sympathetic smile and leaned in to rub a hand casually over her back. Amy didn’t like PDA, so he tried to keep it nonchalant. He hated seeing her in so much discomfort and being unable to fix it.

They’d been in line for twelve minutes when the first shouts rang through the bank. The teller two spaces down from their line had screamed in fear, as the person she was helping pulled a gun on her.

Amy and Jake both instinctively went for the guns on their hips, but were stopped by another noise from the entrance of the bank. Three more men wearing ski masks and holding guns had entered the swinging front doors, large automatic rifles raised as they began telling the civilians to get down.

“Jake, hide your badge!” Amy hissed at him as they both put their hands up and got to their knees with everyone else.

Jake quickly followed her order, tucking his badge under his flannel shirt and making sure his gun was still concealed behind his hoodie. Being a cop would make them immediate targets, and they’d be disarmed quickly. Unfortunately, in her sergeant's uniform, Amy was less inconspicuous.

One of the robbers approached the pair, who were on their knees with their hands up beside the group they’d been in line with.

“Cop.” The robber spit at Amy, “Get on your feet.”

Amy nodded in response, and Jake’s heart ached as he watched her struggle to get to her feet. He wanted more than anything to reach over and help her up, but he couldn’t expose their relationship. If he was disarmed too, things could go south. Someone had to protect the civilians.

The robber walked closer to her, gun still trained on her face, which made anxiety course through Jake’s veins.

“Don’t try anything.” he told Amy, and began patting her down. Jake felt his fists clench involuntarily as the man began touching his pregnant wife, and he bit down on his tongue so hard he tasted blood.

The robber removed Amy’s hip clutch and the gun holstered at her ankle, before ripping the portable radio off her shoulder.

“Dee, she’s a cop?” one of the other robbers approached, and Jake’s eyes followed the other two guys who were making their way back to the safe with the bank manager.

“Duh man.” replied the guy who’d frisked Amy. Apparently named Dee.

“Well, what do we do with her?” asked the other robber.

“ _Do_ with me?” Amy demanded, frowning, “You’ve got what you want right? Access to the safe?"

Before either of them could answer the sound of sirens outside broke through. Jake noticed the swarm of police cars and SWAT that had pulled up outside. Damn they were fast. He figured the teller must’ve pressed a silent alarm when the first guy had pulled the gun before being joined by his buddies.

“What did you do?” Dee demanded, grabbing Amy by the collar. Jake’s muscles tensed to spring, but he forced himself to hold back.

 _Not yet_ , he told himself.

“Banks have silent alarm systems.” Amy explained, voice unbelievably calm as she was inches away from the man holding a gun, “I’m guessing it was pushed. Didn’t you guys plan for that?”

Dee was quiet for a moment, then glanced at his buddy. The other robber shook his head and shrugged a bit.

“Dee, Jo!” the voice of one of the other robbers called over from the safe, “We got it! Let’s get the hell out of here!”

Dee turned back to Amy, who’s collar was still clenched in his vice grip. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, then called back to his buddies, “Cops outside! We need some leverage!”

Jake stiffened at that. Amy seemed to get the message too, but her reply was collected, “I don’t think you realize how long the sentence would be for taking an NYPD sergeant hostage, Dee. A _pregnant_ NYPD sergeant.”

“I don’t think you realize that I don’t give a shit.” Dee replied coldly, glancing at his buddy Jo, “Go tell them there’s a new plan. We’re gonna keep this gun on little Ms. Sargeant’s head until they let us go. And if they won’t...” he shrugged, “There’s more than enough bullets in this gun for two.”

Jo nodded and headed off to the back of the bank.

Jake’s mind was working a mile a minute. There was obviously no way he was letting these guys use his pregnant wife as leverage to negotiate leaving. Amy wasn’t going to step foot outside this bank with them. He just needed to figure out exactly how to prevent that. He was struggling to think strategically with the sight of a very pregnant Amy pressed up against a guy with a gun.

“So.” Dee said conversationally as he stood there, gun still focused on Amy’s forehead, “Kinda far along to be on the job still, aren’t you?”

Amy snorted, “Kinda too much of a criminal to be giving me parenting advice, aren’t you?”

Dee’s eye roll was visible behind his mask, “Snarky.”

“I tend to get that way, with a gun to my head.” Amy hit back harshly.

“I’m only gonna shoot you if they don’t let us leave.” Dee argued, as if that made the situation better at all.

“Oh gee, my knight in shining armor.”

Dee’s eyes moved to Amy’s left hand, “Single mom, and a cop? That’s something, Sargeant…” he made a show of reading her badge, “Santiago.”

Last week Amy’s hands had officially become too swollen for her wedding ring. She was devastated, and had spent about an hour crying over it until Jake found an old necklace chain and strung the ring on it so she could wear it around her neck until her fingers went back to normal. She kept it tucked safely underneath the collar of her uniform, she was afraid of losing it. Pregnancy was definitely rough on her body.

Though, the thought gave Jake an idea. He glanced up at Amy, staring at her until she finally looked over and met his eyes. Once she was looking at him, he tried to subtly rub his stomach and make an exaggerated grimace, hoping it would give her the right idea.

Amy quickly looked away, back to Dee. She was still for a moment, then, she inhaled sharply and let out a low groan of pain. Her hands curled around her middle and she bent forward a little, crying out. It sounded so real that it hurt Jake’s chest, but he knew she’d just gotten the message.

“What is this?” Dee demanded, “What’s going on?”

“Contraction.” Amy gasped, crying out again.

“Oh hell no,” Dee shook his head, “What-”

Before he could finish his thought, Jake used the momentary distraction to unholster his gun and rise to his feet. In an instant, he’d moved his body between Amy and the other man, grabbing him by the wrist and wrestling the gun from his hands. There was a deafening _boom_ as the gun went off, creating a burning hole in the floor, but finally it clattered free of Dee’s grasp.

Jake grabbed Amy’s gun off of Dee’s belt and handed it to her with one hand, the other holding his own gun on Dee. Amy grabbed her gun and drew it on Dee while Jake quickly wrangled the man’s wrists behind his back and cuffed him, throwing him against the counter as the other three men could be heard approaching. The gunshot definitely tipped them off. Though, it also tipped off the officers outside.

In a moment, they were storming through the entrance, approaching at the same time as the other three robbers did. It took mere minutes for the trio to be apprehended alongside Dee. Jake didn’t waste any time grabbing Amy and toting her out of there as fast as possible.

Once they were in the parking lot, which was swarming with personnel, he could finally breathe.

“Are you alright?” his hands were combing over her face and body worriedly. Even though he knew she was unharmed, he still couldn’t calm the torrent of anxiety coursing through his body as the gravity of what had just happened had a chance to settle around them.

“I’m okay Jake. We’re okay.” She assured him before pulling him in for a hug.

Jake wrapped his arms around her back, getting as close as he possibly could with her swollen belly between them. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the smell of her kiwi shampoo and trying to remind himself that she was fine. They were both still here.

Before he pulled away, Jake heard Amy’s breath intake sharply, and she made a quiet whimper of pain. Concerned, he separated their bodies and his eyes searched her face for an injury he’d somehow missed.

“Jake.” Amy breathed slowly, gripping his hand in an ironclad vice, “Contraction.”

His eyes widened, “For realz?”

She bent over her middle and cursed loudly, which confirmed his question. Jake let her squeeze his fingers blue until the contraction was over, one hand rubbing circles on her back.

“That was a long one.” He noticed worriedly after her breathing returned to normal and she straightened out, “45 seconds, Amy.”

“And they’re only two hours apart now...” she murmured quietly, seeming to be talking to herself more than Jake.

That took him by surprise, “What? What do you mean... _now_?”

Amy’s eyes widened marginally, as if she’d just been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Jake’s brain was moving a mile a minute piecing together his wife’s behavior.

“Have you been…” he shook his head in disbelief, “Tell me you haven’t been having contractions _all night,_ Amy.”

She pursed her lips guiltily, “Only three. And then the one this morning.” she sighed, “and now this one.”

“Amy Santiago!” Jake struggled to keep his voice from a shout because they were still in the midst of crowds of police officers and gawking New Yorkers, “You’re in labor!”

Amy shrugged, “We don’t know that yet Jake. It could still be braxton hicks.”

“Oh my god.” he ran his hands over his face frantically as realization hit him, “You just had a gun to your head and you were in _labor._ Fuck Amy, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard. Oh my god-”

“Jake, you’re spiraling.”

“Of course I’m spiraling!”

He looked at her with frustration, “My wife is in labor and didn’t tell me, and almost just died!”

“Jake, I’m not in labor. And I didn’t almost die. You heard Dee, he’d only have shot me if they didn’t let him leave.” Her voice was shockingly cavalier.

“Get in the car.” he pointed at the passenger side angrily.

She didn’t argue, crossing over to climb in as Jake went over to explain to the officers that they had to leave due to a medical emergency. They informed him he’d be contacted for witness statements later, and permitted them to go. Jake walked back to the car and got behind the wheel wordlessly.

They drove in silence for a while before Amy said, “Jake, the precinct is the other way.”

He looked at her in disbelief, “I know you’re joking, Ames.”

She frowned, “What?”

“You were just held at gunpoint, you’re in labor, and you want to go to _work_?!” he shook his head, “I love you so much, but you can be so unbelievable.”

“Jake, I’m _telling_ you, it’s just braxton hicks. There’s no reason we can’t go into work.”

“How about the fact that you were almost killed Amy?!” Jake’s voice was rising with his stress and frustration, but he was in no mood to temper his anger, “I think that garners a day off!”

Amy sighed, leaning back against the seat with her arms crossed over her chest petulantly. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before speaking.

“Alright.” She said in a defeated voice, “I’m...afraid.”

Jake frowned gently as they pulled into their apartment complex, and he parked the car, looking over at her, “About today?”

“No.” Amy shook her head, “ _Cop_ stuff doesn’t scare me. I know what I’m doing.” She sighed, “It’s...the _lack_ of cop stuff that scares me. Jake, I’m gonna be out of work for three months. I’ve been a cop for…” she counted quickly in her head, _“God_...13 years and I haven’t taken more than a week off at a time.” Amy grimaced, uncrossing her arms to rub small circles on her middle worriedly, “I don’t know who I am without my badge, Jake. I just...I’m afraid.”

“Oh Amy.” Jake’s eyes softened and he reached across the center console to take her hands in his, “You are an amazing person, and an incredible wife, and pretty soon, you’re gonna have another job. Being the world’s best mother. I _know_ how important work is to you, but try to remember you’re not leaving for a good. Just a few quick months and you’ll be back in your uniform. I’m sure it’s scary, I’m worried about taking the time off too. But there’s never going to be a doubt in anyone’s mind who the best sargeant at the nine nine is. Even if she takes a little break to get to know her son.”

“You are _so_ much more than a badge.” he assured her, “And you can’t work yourself sick because you forget that sometimes.” Jake moved to rest one hand on her belly, the other still cradling her fingers in his, “You’ve got a little civilian here who needs you more than anything. Not to mention your useless husband.” He offered her a warm smile.

He was relieved to see an answering smile grow on her face, and she laughed a little, “My useless husband who just saved my life? Hardly.” She shook her head, but then nodded, “You’re right. It’s gonna be scary and weird, but I’m grateful I have the time to spend with our son. Just...promise me you’ll tell me gross cop stories every night as soon as you’re back to work?”

Jake laughed, “I promise baby. Every night will be a different murder.”

“Thanks babe.” She leaned over as much as she could to press a warm kiss on Jake’s lips. He sighed against her, deepening the kiss a bit. He felt her hands come up to knot in his hair, and he moaned a bit at the familiar feeling.

Then, Amy gasped and pulled away faster than a bullet. Jake straightened up, eyes wide as he saw her clutch her belly and her jaw fell slack.

“Hey, hey what’s going on Ames?” His voice was immediately back up to panic level, though he tried desperately to come across calm.

Amy looked down at her legs, swallowing hard as her face screwed up in a grimace, “My...water broke.”

His gaze followed her, where her dark blue pants were visibly wet, and his eyes grew even wider. It was really happening. Their baby was _coming._

“Okay.” He was nodding as he spoke, as if reassuring himself, “We’ll get you up to the apartment and in some dry clothes. We’re gonna lay down with the heating pad for your back, and you’re going to drink some water and eat something. And when your contractions are five minutes apart we’ll go to the hospital.”

“Okay.” Amy repeated, her expression a little shocked, “Okay. Okay, Jake.”

He climbed out of the car and crossed over to her side, reaching in to pull her out gently. She was visibly uncomfortable, especially now in the soiled pants, but she offered him a weak smile.

“Amy, you’re a fucking badass.” He found himself saying as he began walking her toward the front entrance of their building.

“I am?” she asked breathlessly.

“Are you kidding?” Jake demanded as he guided her to the elevator inside, “You just escaped a hostage situation during a bank robber while you were in labor. As your husband, I hate that. But it’s pretty fuckin’ bad ass.”

Amy smiled, leaning against him for support as the elevator began it’s ascent to their floor, “It _is_ badass.”

Suddenly Amy tensed up, letting out a short cry as she fell into Jake and grabbed her middle. He winced, immediately moving his hands to brace her and keep her steady as she breathed hard through the contraction.

“You’re okay,” he assured her, rubbing her back again and feeling pretty helpless, “You’re okay Ames, we’re almost home and you can go lay down. Just breathe, okay?”

After a seemingly endless 45 seconds, Amy straightened out and the elevator stopped at their floor.

“They’re forty minutes apart now.” she managed, as Jake helped her off the elevator and down the hall to their door.

“Santiago Style.” Jake mused.

“We’re gonna meet our son.” Amy said, and they entered the apartment.

Jake smiled at her, “We’re gonna meet our son, Ames.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other, absorbing the reality of what was happening. Their baby was really coming. In a matter of hours, the bump between Amy’s hips was going to be a real live person that they were responsible for. Jake was going to be a dad. Amy was going to be a mom.

Then, Amy grimaced, and asked, “Can you get me some sweatpants please?” and the beauty of the moment was over, replaced with soaking wet sargeant pants.

“Of course.” Jake rushed to the bedroom to collect her things, excitement bubbling up in his chest. He was going to meet his son.

Today had been insane, pretty much like every other day was. And it was about to get a whole lot crazier. 

Jake couldn't wait. 


End file.
